


vii.-xii.

by Jimin



Series: What we called love [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, M/M, bangtan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimin/pseuds/Jimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: inflicting pain to the partner in a not exactly bdsm way.</p><p>jimin might think it's wrong what jeongguk did to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vii.-xii.

**Author's Note:**

> no caps, because i like it better this way.

**vii.**

“how pathetic are you actually?” namjoon yells into jimin’s face, rage boiling in the pit of his stomach. he feels everyone staring at him. but he doesn’t care, not when jimin looks like he’s been in a boxing match. bruised arms, busted lips, bleeding shoulder.

jimin can feel the slight tingle of the bite mark on his shoulder but ignores it because the words namjoon had said hurt a lot more.

“why do you let him destroy you like this?”

that’s when jimin hits namjoon. punches him into the face and storms off, not staying long enough to see the consequences. not like he’s not going to be aware of them once he comes back to the dorm later.

it’s late; it’s late at night and jimin doesn’t know where to go. doesn’t know what to do with himself. he fucked up. he fucked up bad. but this time namjoon isn’t going to say sorry, pull him into a hug and laugh at it. he isn’t going to because it’s about jeongguk.

he feels his heart ripping into small pieces but there is nothing he can do about it now. he can’t say  _‘i'm sorry’_ and hope for the best. not this time.

 

**viii.**

namjoon doesn’t look at him. he hadn’t spoken a word to jimin, hadn’t even spoken a word in his general direction. barely even speaks when jimin’s in the room. but the tension just keeps rising with each passing day.

“hyung?” jeongguk calls, his voice small, shaky.

jimin wants to tell him to go away, tell him he makes him weak, but he can’t. not now when he hit namjoon. not now when he needs him.

“are you okay?”

jimin wants to say  _no_  but he keeps his mouth shut and wraps his hands around jeongguk’s waist. he holds him in place softly breathing against the younger’s neck. and it’s when jeongguk’s fingers instinctively sneak under jimin’s shirt and dig into jimin’s skin that for a second jimin feels sick.

and for the first time jimin whispers a weak “don’t,” and pulls away.

he can feel the disappointment radiating from jeongguk. he doesn’t lift his head up, not even when jeongguk leaves.

 

**ix.**

jeongguk doesn’t look at him. doesn’t even stay in the same room as jimin longer than required. he’s hanging off of hoseok’s arm most of the time. his eyes never focused on anything but what’s in front of him. he looks like a ghost.

jimin hates himself for it. hates that he said what he did. he just wants jeongguk’s bright smiles and soft lips back. wants to hold the younger one at night and trace weird patterns into his skin. he wants jeongguk to wrap his fingers around his waist and hold him tightly.

but he can’t have them. he can’t, and he won’t go looking for them.

not yet.

 

**x.**

the other members look at him like he’s not welcome too. and the whole world is shaky at first. jimin feels like he’s losing them.

all of them.

one by one they all stop looking at him, looking for him when he wanders off.

“you look sick, jimin.” yoongi mutters one afternoon. he’s leaning against the doors to the roof. a place jimin could be found more often than not lately.

jimin doesn’t turn around. his legs are thrown over the edge, numb.

“i’m not.”

he can’t look yoongi in the eyes when the elder sits next to him, wraps his hand around jimin’s shoulder and pulls him against his chest.

the hug feels wrong. yoongi is soft and gentle. his fingers rub jimin’s back, they don’t scratch, don’t tear. but he can handle. it’s fine.

until yoongi’s fingers tangle into his hair and jimin jumps back.

“no.” he half yells, and only then does he notice jeongguk standing behind them.

“jeong-” but he’s gone. he’s gone.

 

**xi.**

“your skin looks a lot better, jimin.” one of the makeup artists’ comments and jimin feels jeongguk look down, ashamed.

it’s been two months. they hadn’t talked, not even a single word. but they are soon going to have to talk to each other. even with no interviews arrangement made by the management they still have to pretend they’re friends.

and as much jimin wants jeongguk to be his friend, he wants more than that.

jimin misses him. a lot.

but he won’t admit it. not when he can lie flat on his back and can wear which ever shirt he wants. he’s not going to admit it because namjoon said  _good morning_  to him yesterday. he’s better without him.

he hopes.

(but somewhere deep down he knows it’s not true.)

 

**xii.**

“i’m sorry.”

they’re alone in the practice room. just the two of them. and jimin has never felt this scared before.

but jeongguk doesn’t turn around. he walks away, doesn’t spare him even a glance.

nothing.

it’s then that jimin breaks.

it’s then that he doesn’t come home and yoongi looks fanatically for him only to find him curled up in the dance studio, tears dried up on his face, body shaking.

it’s then that jimin collapses into yoongi’s arms and shakes the whole night. he can’t answer when yoongi asks if he’s hurt anywhere.

and when yoongi tries to put him in bed that night jimin holds onto his hand far too tight.

“don’t go.”

**Author's Note:**

> does this count as a sequel? 'cause i haven't written anything in like half a year and i don't even know if this is anything close to the first part.


End file.
